Take Over: Kishin Soul
Take Over: Kishin Soul (接収 (テイク・オーバー) ・鬼神ソウル, Teiku Ōbā Kishin Sōru lit. Confiscation: Soul of the Fierce God. Take Over: Kishin Soul is a branch of Take Over magic that is in essence, very similar to both Demon Soul and Beast Soul. With it, the user can take the form of a humanoid (or not) demon, as well as summon spectral body parts of said demon, making it an extremely versatile magic. Kishin Soul allows the user to transform into creatures that may be associated with the underworld or would have been made from dark magic; for example, a golem. Depending on the spell, the user is granted certain abilities that are demonstrated by the creature that the person has turned into—for example, a golem would have immense strength or a gargoyle could fly. All spells, however allow the user to use Fire and Darkness Magic, and can open portals to an inferno; overall, it is an extremely versatile magic. Spells *'Kishin Soul: Hellhound '- (Users include Shinichi Ambrose, Affonso Rollins, and Lew Reigns)The user's limbs become covered in thick black fur, and begins growing enormous claws. The legs beome the shape of a canine. The user's canine teeth become increasingly enlarged, their eyes go blood red, their ears become pointed, and they grow a tail. Their voice becomes lower and more gruff, and their head hair is altered slightly.The spell grants the user immense speed and agility, as well as enhanced strength. It grants the user enhanced smell to sniff out hiding enemies. The claws emmit a black fire and the teeth, white fire. As well, when the user picks up and incredible speed, they set on fire and can become shadows. shinichihellhound.jpg|Shinichi using Kishin Soul: Hellhound affonsohellhound.jpg|Affonso using Kishin Soul: Hellhound lewhellhound.jpg|Lew using Kishin Soul: Hellhound Shinichi's Spells: *'Kishin Soul: Djinn '- The user grows immensly in size, grows fangs, and forms tribal style tattoos all over his/her body. The ablilities of the Djinn include: **'Superhuman Strength' - Can lift a small plateau clean out of the ground. **'Poisonous Touch' - If touched by the hand of the Djinn, the victim will become severely poisoned. The poison can either cause massive hallucinations, or will go into a serious coma. **'Mind-Reading' - Kishin Soul: Djinn allows the user to see into the opponents mind. He/she can see an opponents memories, fears, deepest desires, and what moves they plan to use next. *'Kishin Soul: Djinn Arm(s) '- the user transforms his/her arm into a Djinn's arm; the left, right or both arms grow in muscularity and form tattoos. The user gains superhuman strength and the poisonous touch of a Djinn. Affonso's Spells: *'Demon Worm Drake '- The user gives up his/her limbs to grow one 80-foot long tail. He/she grows a cobra-hood on the sides of his/her head and attains red and black scales. They lose their nose and obtain large fangs in their mouth. The creature the user becomes is a giant cobra which is one third snake, one third dragon, and one third demon. **'Highly Potent Vemon' - the vemon the user can inject into an enemies blood stream is extremely potent. It burns on the way into the bloodstream, and causes the enemy to halucinate before becoming sick to the stomach and then becoming paralyzed. **'Spit Fire' - in addition to potent venom, this form allows the user to spit dark crimson fire from two small cavities in the fangs of the fangs. **'Immeasurable Speed' - because of the slickness of the scales and the even weight distrbution on the tail, the user can move at the speed of lightning to deliver visioucly quick strikes. **'Incredible Strength' - The muscles in the tail of the drake are so intensely strong, that when the tail coils around the user's victim, it would have the force to crush an entire battleship with ease. Lew's Spells: *'Minotaur of Tartarus '- The minotaur the user turns into is said to be born in the darkest corner of Tartarus, which is the deepest darkest corner of the underworld. The minotaur has gained hellish powers and is more unique than a regular minotaur. The user's head becomes that of a bull with large horns and dark hair. Their body increases in muscularity. They grow dark hair on their shins, their feet become hooves, and they grow a bull's tail. This spell gives the user: **'Immense Strength' - Since the upper part of the body is now more muscular, the user gains a boost of strength. **'Immense Speed' - The lower part of the legs which are now that of a bull give the user enhanced speed. **'Fiery Horns' - The minotaur's horns are made of a special substance that can set on fire on command, Just being cut by these horns could be deadly. Trivia *This magic was approved by User:Perchan. **The intro was conprised by her as well. Category:Take Over Category:Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost magic Category:Transformation Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Transformaton Magic Category:Take-Over